An Untold Story of a slacker
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: Shikamaru was trying to become stronger after Naruto had left the village. Leading him to try to overthink everything, but it still wasn't enough. If one truely wanted to change, they need to grow stronger with there own hands. This is the story of how a slacker will change his own future, and along the way. He will find the help he needs to achieve his goal. Shikamaru/Fuu/Temari
1. The Beginning of One's Changed Future

( Yes, I know. Crazy idea, pairing, and might have never been done before. Well, that's how I like to write…so please support the official release of this chapter and tell your friends! Story idea created by me, characters are not my, expect for the OC. Final words, be intrigued xD )

Chapter 1- The beginning of one's changed future

Traveling on missions is such a bore, all we do is walk along the road, jump from tree branch to tree branch. Finally stopping at one of those blasted tea shops to rest up and get some food. I rather not but the others always liked to come to these things. Asuma liked to sit on a bench and smoke, while he waited for us. Ino liked to try the tea but then gets side tracked with talking to random travelers about herself. Choji ate everything at the shop, from meats to cakes that go down with the tea. What am I doing at this moment?

I am lying down on a bench away from the others and staring up into the clouds. The beautiful view of the clear blue skies, etched with the grey clouds that have endless shapes and sizes always put a smile to my face. They were never alike to me for some reason, I suppose by preference. How I had developed a habit to stare into the sky all day was beyond me, but it was one of my joys in life.

" Shikamaru! Come on! or do you want us to leave you behind me " Ino had yelled at me from the road.

It's seems that they were ready, and I had wanted to take a nap….how troublesome. I got up slowly before making my long trip over to my squad. Ino was pulling Choji towards the front of the road, they were going out it seems. It wasn't much for me, I was glad that Choji was happy to be with her and she was like the annoying sister I never wanted. So all was good, Asuma had fallen behind and was walking along side me.

I didn't pay much mind to him, because I had bigger plans in mind. The mission was the important part of my job, since Asuma had left me in charge of the squad. Trying to make me take responsibility for once, he believes that I have the potential to become more then a chunin. Our mission involved a caravan shipment towards the leaf that has been hit many times, leading to a shortage of supplies within the village. It couldn't be ninja from our village, so it must be from around the other villages…possibly Rock or even Grass ninja.

I was using info from what was told on the assignment; it was a strong group of ninja's that had taken out the caravan. They were coordinated, held info on the shipments and attack at night fall to cover their tracks. So it would be safe to assume that would be the next attack, using a fake caravan group to be a decoy for us to come in to take them down. I knew that there should be no problems with the plan, I had to make sure that it was perfect and never let my team down.

The memories of my fail attempt to save Sasuke still pasted through my mind, from time to time. I had almost killed my entire team because we were outmatched and my plan didn't work at all. If we didn't get any support, we might have all died that day but we survived. It made me take my rank more seriously and I promised that from there on. I would be at my top peak, when it came down to missions…so far it had been about a year after Naruto had left the village. One day, I would show him how much I have trained for the village, not only him, but everyone.

" Shikamaru, are you alright? " Asuma had asked concerned for his student.

I simply turned to him with a blank expression on my face.

" It's nothing important, I was just simply running the info through my mind. Along with scoping out the area for possible ambushes and who could be disrupting the trade route "

" Shikamaru, you know that you shouldn't overthink things. It isn't good for your health and you have to discuss it to us as a team "

" Yeah, Sensei " I muttered softly

" Come on, don't act so gloomy. Were almost to the rendezvous "

I only sighed at his comment and looked around the area for any sort of trap. It was a dense patch of grass in the forest, where we would drive the caravan down the trade route and hope that the ninja's would attack. The cargo within the wagon was soldier pills and special materials for crafting weapons that needed to reach the leaf. So it would be a critical event for nothing to go wrong with the mission, which we would all need to ensure doesn't go wrong.

When we arrived at the spot, the wagon was there with the guard in sight. They spotted us and started to do some hand signs, while Azuma had signed back. Both of them nodding to each other, before they had lowered there guards. Asuma approached the leader and started to speak of the how this was going down. Leaving me, Ino, and Choji to speak freely to each other.

" Man, I can't wait to work this row of being the scared wagon driver " Ino had spoken cheerfully

" Don't get ahead of yourself, this isn't a time to play around " I said bluntly

" Come on, we shouldn't fight each other about something stupid as this? " Choji said trying to be mediator, but staying quiet at their expressions.

" You two are no fun at all! "

" Because this isn't a time to be fun. So if you want to be play around, then go somewhere else "

" Yeah! "

" Yeah "

" Choji, tell him to stop trying to mess with me! "

" Bringing him into this, really smart. Just leave him be already "

Choji had slowly started to back away from us, leaving the two of us staring at him. One filled with anger and the other was my bored expression that wanted this to end. Ino had left my side, saying that she was going to have a talk with Choji. Leaving me to my own thoughts for a change, it would be best that I should be the driver of the wagon. I was good under pressure and can get the full tactical advantage of the field.

So it would be me, putting myself in danger for the team. Plus, I don't need to walk anymore from within the wagon. So this was a win-win type of issue that needed to be resolve, more likely was planning out how this could go. Maybe more than two hundred steps in the future and it was getting rather complex to think of every possible outcome. Asuma and the others had finally gave the green light and started on the journey down the path.

The quiet surroundings of the forest could be heard all around, the crickets chirping, the owls howling in the night in search of their prey and calm gentle breeze of wind. It was all soothing to the ear, that I had started to catch myself falling asleep. If only I could but it would lead to bigger problems, along with it being a clear night to watch the clouds…this rather sucked to be on a mission at this moment.

I listened in closely to the forest, when the odd sound of grass moving was heard closely to our right flank. Then to our left, and that was when my mind snapped into place.

" Right, and left flank! "

That was when the sound of fireballs being fired from both sides of the caravan was heard. The swirling ball of death was hurled to make sure that the wagon didn't make it, but in the nick of time. Asuma had used his charka blade to disrupt the right one, and Choji had smacked the left one with his giant hand. It was only a matter of time, before ninja from the grass had started to assault by force. Our group of ten was being attacked by seven ninjas. It was only a matter of time before a few of our guards were cut down, and we had returned the favor.

When the battle was tipped in our favor, the enemy had started to flee away from the scene. I was about to peruse them, when Asuma had pulled my shoulder back.

" Shikamaru, let us handle the run-away ninja's. You need to cover the wagon and the wounded guards "

I nodded to Azuma and quickly dashed back to the wagon, pulling two guards into the wagon that were injured. The other three were dead and the leader was already inside waiting on me.

" What happened to the rest of your squad? "

" They went to catch others before they get away "

" I see. Good for them, but it would only be a waste of time "

" Wh…."

Before I could utter my sentence, the ground under the wagon had started to erupt and shake like a wave of water. Earth Walls had formed around us, and wagon before it started to sink down. I was alarmed at this outcome and tried to sign for a justu. When a chop to the side of my neck had paralyzed my nerves and caused me to fall limp on the ground like a ragdoll. I looked at the leader of the guards as he smiled evilly to me. It was the last thing I saw before I had faded out.

My mind was pitch black for a while, but every so often a new image had popped into my head. I knew it wasn't real but a dream that I was thinking of. They were mostly me, helping people and doing something for a change. It really wasn't my strong suit at all, but when I was dreaming anything was possible now. Yet, why was I dreaming…..trying to wake up was going to be a bore. Slowly my eyes started to open up, only to be greeted with more darkness instead of light. Where the hell was I?

I tried to remember, but when my memory was coming back. I noticed that my hands were bound together and the ground was rather rocky. Pulling against the ground with my legs, I knew that it was a cave and that I was stuck in a cage. We were double crossed by the guard leader and I was brought to their hideout it seems. It was a wonder, why no one had found them sooner if they could hide within a cave like this. Then leave to launch out an attack on the nearby caravan, before coming back here to lay low.

Trying to think of a way out of here was my best bet. It needed to be done before they decided to kill me, but I hoped that my team would find me soon. The sound of walking could be heard approaching the cage and the light from a torch was the only visible light source at this moment. It highlighted my thoughts as right, it was a cage and we were in a cave. They only looked at me with an evil smirk before they had decided to toss me a piece of bread.

" There you go leaf Ninja, a nice cool meal "

" Why did you take me? "

" Oh, someone is rather aggressive today. Kid, it wasn't that you were important but rather a fun toy to break "

" If you think that you are going to get anything out of me, you might as well kill me "

" Even better, someone with a strong will. I hear it all the time, but by the fourth or fiveth day. They talk, they always talk "

" Go to hell! "

" I'ii gladly do it, when my time comes "

I shut up at that comment, they weren't the average group of bandits.

" Good, nice and quiet. Now don't worry, it won't be long before your sent out of here "

I still didn't reply to him.

" Well time for me to check on the spoils of your cargo, I'ii just leave this torch for you on this wall. So you don't get scared, when we start having our little chat later on "

It was with those last words, he had left me in this cage with only a piece of bread on the floor. Now with the torch giving off some light, I had looked around the cave area that they had placed me in. It was a small room with only one exit, and must be sound proof as well. So basically there holding cell for prisoners. I had to plan an exit strategy as quickly as I could make one, but I would need to know more about the layout of this whole cave. My mind had drifted off, but something else had gotten my attention. On the other side of my cage, there was another one that was constructed just like my but stronger materials was put into it.

When I tried to stare over that side, all I could see was a female figure but she was facing away from me. All I could tell from her was that she had darker skin then me, and green hair. She must be a prisoner as well, that was all I was thinking at this moment. When it came down to it, we were both in the same problem but I didn't dare say anything. Hopefully she would say the first word, how troublesome.

( PS- If you spot any first person to third person sigh, during mid-sentence. Can you please report it with a review? It would be really helpful! Thank you in advance )


	2. A Tortured Soul

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto and it's characters. I do own the plot of this story and Honjin

( Guess who is back with another chapter to this Crazy pairing idea and story for viewers pleasure! Anyway, sorry for the wait and here is the second chapter. Hope to get some fans out of this one, so join the dark side xD. Please support the official release of this chapter and tell your friends! )

Chapter 2

A tortured Soul.

It's been about five hours since I have been captured. The grass ninja must have this place well hidden if my team couldn't find me by now. It was unlikely that they were dead, or at least I hoped they weren't. But soon, the ninja would come back in here and try to get me to spill the info about my village. Yet, I knew that I would die before I would give up such things.

My undying devotion to the Leaf was very strong, despite my very lazy demeanor. It wasn't time to stray off my current predicament. I was in a cave, there were no light sources that breached this part of the cave, and a thick metal cage stood in my way. Plus, my hands were bound behind my back with some rope.

In reality this was the perfect place for my shadows to strike, within the cave I would have unlimited range. Taking down the enemy would be a walk in the park, but the issues were that I didn't have much charka to use. I needed what was left of my charka to survive, so it wasn't worth using for some stupid attempt to free myself. In the end of my attempt, I would just run out of energy and they would kill me. Staying in the cage until I could think of a plan was my best bet. So far I would need to break out of my binds first.

I moved around the closed area, trying to feel for something sharp to cut the ropes. It was no good at all; there wasn't anything to help me within this cage.

It became very apparent that I would need the other woman's help to get out of here. My reasoning had led me back to her, but would she want to help me? Honestly, she hadn't said a word to me for five hours now, so should I just have to be the first one to speak my mind? Man, why do I have to always be the one dealing with woman?

I focused on her frame for a few moments. Her stomach was moving, so she wasn't dead. Maybe she was weak from hunger and couldn't talk to conserve energy. This was going to be such a troublesome thing for me to do, but it was now or never. I tried to think of what a sensible guy would say to her, and then I remembered that I was just that guy.

"Hey, are you still alive?" I said bluntly to her.

No answer came from the woman, so I decided to try to get her attention again.

"I can see you are breathing, so can you just speak to me already?" another blunt response from a sensible guy like myself.

I noticed that she stirred at my words this time but still didn't respond. So I had decided that it was time to bring out the big guns, my signature words that tend to lead to my problem with women all over the globe.

"Why is it that every woman I meet has to be so troublesome? Always holding something against anyone they met for a split second, thinking of all their flaws first, and then make a big fuss over those little things. Man you're just the same as all the others."

I watched her body start to clinch into herself for a few moments. Yet there was still no response from her, and I was shocked at this realization. It was a first for me, since any other woman would be yelling at me by now. Either she was a really calm or she was holding back with every fiber of her body to stay silent. I decided to test my theory out on her.

"Man, I hate speaking more then I need too. I try to be a gentleman but even then, woman like—

"Shut the hell up already!" The woman finally yelled towards me.

I didn't say anymore to her after that, it seemed that dealing with troublesome woman all the time had helped me. It taught me the trade of getting under woman skin, to the very core of what is at the center of most of their souls. Thankfully I wouldn't need to talk forever like Ino does most of the time.

"So, are you willing to speak to me now?" I said with a smirk.

"Didn't I just say to shut up?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't listen to you. I still have my own will after all."

"Wise guy, huh?"

"I guess, but that is a story for another time." I said tirely to her, as I yawned.

"I don't care for stories, they aren't important."

"Man, you're so troublesome. Maybe I liked you better quiet, I didn't know what I was thinking when I wanted to speak to you."

"You're the one that went on a monologue about your trouble with woman. What the hell is your problem?!"

I sighed at her words. Honestly, I found it ironic.

"If you knew me, you would understand why I am like this."

"I don't know you."

"Then you wouldn't understand. Look I just want to speak with you about something."

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked curious of his response.

"Because I want to get you out of here. Don't you want to escape this hell hole?" I asked seriously this time.

"What's the catch?"

"I get out of here as well…?" I said with my usual blunt tone

"Sounds like you are only thinking of yourself."

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"I want to get out of here, but I need your help to achieve that goal."

"I can't trust you…..I won't trust you."

"Why the hell not?"

She turned over to my side, her orange eyes stared into my dark ones. I could see that hers were filled with sadness, but it wasn't from here. It was more of a mark of time; it was like Naruto's back when we were kids. The mental image had made me look away from her, but I was shocked as I looked over her face. It was covered in bruises and cuts. They had beaten her this much? Was it out of fun for these damn bandits, or was it because they knew she was threat to them?

"Well aren't you going to say something?" she asked seriously.

I only tried to think of what to say to her, this was something I had never had to deal with.

"Why did they go to such lengths to harm you?"

"You wouldn't understand what I go through."

"Yes, I wouldn't understand what you go through because I don't know what you go through. So why don't you tell me?"

It was her turn to grow quiet as I had tried to tackle her problem. I wanted to know, but I knew that it would only waste time for us. Yet, what I saw had hit me directly in the heart and I would like to help her. So this was how Naruto feels when he does things, man what a drag. Soon enough I'll be saying _"Believe it"…_over my dead body that is.

Before she could utter another word, she turned around away from me as grass Ninja had came back into the cave room. He approached my cage with a smirk on his face. He was holding a long chain, attached to the end of it was a metal collar with spikes around the inside of the ring.

The man had opened my cage and picked me up from the ground. He placed the collar around my neck, the blunt spikes pressing into my throat, only allowing me to breathe through my nose.

I waited for the man to speak, but instead he pulled the chain, causing the spikes to press into my throat even harder. It caused me to cough horribly into the cave, the woman in the cage giving me a sad look as if I wasn't going to get back to the cage. In reality, I expected the same from the way they were going to toy with me.

I followed him like he ordered and we soon walked into a much bigger part of the cave.

I studied the route, to ensure that I knew my way back through this path. I would need this to escape out of here and plan very much ahead. Expect I noticed that there was no way out of this cavern, so there must be a secret way into here. It was then that I heard the sound of water running throughout the area I was in, and knew that it had to be a waterfall. That must be the way in and out, but that could also be the reason for my team not finding me.

I only sighed at the way this would turn out, so far nothing would support me. When the guy had stopped, there was a group of ninjas crowded around the front of the waterfall. Which must have been the entrance to this cave, they looked at me with a smile and I noticed that the leader was there. They passed the chain over to him and he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you still have that same look on your face. You're not scared of little old me, yet? Truly, you will find out what is to be scared about," he said arrogantly.

I only spit in his face for speaking those words, while the rest of his band of merry man had laughed at my actions. It was then that the leader had smashed his fist into my chest, causing me to let out a gasp and then fight for air at the same time. When he shortened the range of chain and pulled it into my throat, causing me to lose air much quicker.

I fought for air for about five seconds, before he released me from his grasp. I fell to the floor with my body taking the full blunt edges of the stone floor, trying to regain the air that I had lost.

"That wasn't nice to do, you little bug! Now tell me, what are the secrets of the hidden leaf village?"

"Go….to...hell…" It was all I could muster to say in my current position.

He only smiled down at me, and dragged me across the floor with the spikes pressing into my throat once more. He forced me to stand up, while the others had circled around me with interested expression on their faces. I only tried to look strong at the attempts to break me, but I knew it was far from over.

"Oh, another guy who won't speak, I wonder how long that will last?" One of the Ninjas said

"Nah, he will give up in the first hour," another had said.

"Either way he might die, so let's put some money on this bet!" The final one spoke proudly all around

I was disgusted by the way they played with human's lives without remorse. It only drove me to want to survive and kill these men myself. Yet, would I die here in this matter of abuse….had they done this to that woman back there. They dragged me over to the waterfall. I looked down and noticed that it was a long way down. Falling would surely lead to my death and I hoped they weren't going to make me jump.

"Alright, now that we have the bets settled. It's your time to shine kid, it's quite simple really. The collar will be attached to your neck, we will then push you off the edge of the waterfall and lucky for you. You will have your hands unbidden, but really you're going to need them to survive while you're being hung."

"Then why release my hands?"

"Quite simple, to see if you survive or not. If you die, then who gives a damn, but if you survive an hour of being hung...then you get to stay alive for another day. Well time for you to play the game, good luck! " he said cheerfully.

It was then that he had kicked me off the edge of the waterfall and the chain had fallen with me. I instantly slipped a hand through the front of my collar, to cushion the spikes that would drive into the front of my throat and used the other to grab a hold of the chain. To hold myself up was the most important task, yet when the chain had stopped with such force. The pain had run through my body like no other and I knew that the falling water would hinder my strength over time.

In the end of it all, I knew that they were sick bastards. I felt the spikes pressing into my hand. The pain was bearable for now, but for long would I last? Damn my fate it seems, that I would need to use all my strength to survive…but what was there for me to want to survive?

I only focused on the sound of running water from the falls as I closed my eyes to conserve my energy to the present task.

….

Fu's Pov

Did it matter what I wanted? Of course it didn't, if it did I wouldn't be in a cage. Every day, I get beaten by the ninja and I have to see his face each time. The traitor to my village, he took me from my village for power. But in the end, I couldn't stop them all and they hardly feed me, so my energy could not recover to get out of here.

Today, they had brought a new prisoner, but I knew that it would only be a matter of time before he died. So it wouldn't matter what he said, of course I hated him anyway. Humanity was a sick joke at times and I knew that I couldn't break free from its rules. Everyone hated me, and I hated Humanity to its very core. Yet, this one guy had tried to speak to me and then started ranting on about woman.

Man he was such a jerk, yet he had grabbed my attention as we spoke. He had said things that a lot of people have said to me in the past. To break free from my cage and get out of these caves...what did it matter to me? In the past month, I had always been here with many other prisoners, and each one had meant their death on the first day. They always had, what would be the difference with him.

When I showed him my face, instead of the usual sorrow within one's eyes, his were filled with something different...they had cared for someone like me. I still couldn't take my mind off his eyes, as if he wanted to understand me. It was like he had done it before, yet that couldn't be possible with my predicament. I carry within me the seven-tailed beast, one of the nine and was very powerful.

Yet it had stopped talking to me because it was weak as well. All it could do was heal my wounds, even though it couldn't help me break out of this cage.

Before I could speak to him again, the guards had come into the cave and I turned away from him. I didn't want to get caught by them, trying to predtend that I was asleep from all the pain. They had taken the guy from the room and I turned back to his retreating form.

Wondering if this would be the last time he would be alive, my mind had retreated back to his piercing eyes. Could he really break out of here? I wonder if he would survive their little game. If he did, maybe I could try to work with him. Yet I was reminded what had happened when I trusted someone…

A fellow ninja of my village by the name of Honjin, he had been with me as my ally within our village. I had trusted him with my life. But when he was put on trial for breaking our rules of the village, he had killed one of the elders, and I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, he had knocked me out and raided our village with grass ninja. It wasn't long before he had brought me in this cage and his followers had made sure that I wouldn't pose a threat. A month in here, and I was still alive but it was because Honjin had use for me.

My only friend within the village had betrayed me, and even if that wasn't the case, the village had shunned me, so I had strayed away from talking to anyone. When I looked towards the entrance to this room, he had come into the room with a smile on his face. Slowly walking over to my cage room, he looked down at me with his kind smile…..I hated that smile the most.

"Oh, Fu. You are such a pleasant angel to me." he said sweetly to her

"Shut up, Honjin…..you can't speak to me like that anymore!"

"Silly little girl, you don't understand where you stand. It's alright if you talk that way because you're about to be gone." He said as he switched over to his darker side.

"Gone? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've sold you over to some fellows, it was a nice sale really. They offered secret justu's from the rock and lightning village."

"I'm no slave! I'll kill you before that happens!" She spat at him angry at his claims.

"I would like to see you try, but they will be here tomorrow. So time is ticking down, tick, tock little Fu."

He laughed at his own joke but I clinched my hand into a fist. I couldn't do anything else within this cage and waited for him to finish. I turned my eyes back to the other guy's cell and he noticed where I was starring.

"Oh, you've grown attached to that guy. Why I never knew you were such a whore." He said with anger filling his voice this time around, like it truly mattered to him.

I tried to kick him from my cage but he was too far away. I turned my back away from him, as he walked away from my cage. He had already done his damage to me, now he would only end up getting rid of me now. Like every other person has done to my entire life, I went to take a rest…the last one I might take.

It was a few hours later, then the sound of shuffling feet had approached this room. I awoke to see if it was the two men that Honjin spoke of. Expect I was relieved to see that it wasn't them and smiled to myself that it was the guy from before. He was dragged into his cell and locked under key again. He looked awful and I was surprised that he even survived their punishment.

I just stared at him with my orange eyes as I tried to figure out what to say to him. He of course had turned to me with a black eye around his right eye. I wondered if it was from Honjin, but it might have been from his task.

"You're still alive?"

He didn't speak a word.

"Hey, I'm speaking to you!"

He looked at me with a blank expression, then turned back to stare at the ceiling.

" I want to escape with you "

He turned to me with a slight smirk on his face, as he pulled a blunt spike out of his pants. They had expected him to be too weak to move but he had somehow been able to do more during the task. I was surprised at his will to survive this encounter but I still didn't trust him. It was only a mutual gain to get out of here….that was all.

"I've got a plan already set in motion, you just have to follow me and cover my back," he said confidently to me.

I only hoped that it would work, this would be our last time seeing each other if it didn't work.

"What's your name guy?"

"Shikamaru Nara. And yours, woman? "

"Fu, glad to make your acquaintance." I said honestly for once.

"No regrets now."

"Huh? "

"Don't mind me, so here is the plan." he said waving my curiousness off.

So he told me his plan to escape and I knew that it was a long shot. Yet, what more was left for me? Either I die or I live. Currently I want to at least try to live before I die, let's hope this Shikamaru fellow feels the same way.


End file.
